1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna device, and more particularly to an antenna device having a pivotal device for pivotally attaching or coupling an antenna member to a base housing member and for allowing the antenna device to be rotated or pivoted relative to the base housing member to various angular positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical antenna devices comprise an antenna member engaged in an outer housing which may be rotatably or pivotally attached or coupled to various base housing members or electric or radio facilities, such as portable or mobile phones, motor vehicles, global positioning systems, computer facilities, radio apparatuses or communications, etc.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,218 to Tremblay discloses one of the typical locating and alarm systems or antenna devices comprising an antenna member or locating and alarm means extended from a base housing for attaching or coupling to a motor vehicle, and a radio frequency receiver electrically coupled to a circuit board for transmitting or receiving signals. However, the antenna member may not be suitably rotated and positioned to the outer housing at any selected angular positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,245 to Gomez et al. discloses another typical multi-band, multiple purpose antenna comprising an antenna member disposed or received within a base housing for transmitting or receiving signals. However, the antenna member may not be suitably rotated and positioned to the outer housing at any selected angular positions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional antenna devices for various electric or radio facilities.